1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical image display apparatus and method which are used with an electronic musical instrument or the like, and which are capable of displaying in real time images corresponding to musical elements, that is, elements of melody, harmony, and rhythm, contained in performance information for generating musical tones, and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Prior Art
As display software that combines musical performance with a display of a computer graphics (CG) image or the like, there are known a computer software which varies a display screen view generated by CG in accordance with Standard MIDI File (SMF) or a MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) input, and a computer software which varies a CG screen view in accordance with the motion of a mouse cursor.
The above-mentioned types of display software are, however, capable of only performing drawing of CG images that have been prepared in advance in accordance with performance data. They are not capable of performing CG synthesis control in a manner corresponding directly or in real time to performance information obtained by the performance of a conventional musical instrument such as the performance of a keyboard. Further, they are intended for specific genres of music such as techno pop or ambient music, and cannot be utilized in all genres of music in general.